The present invention is directed to a method of producing a transfer print including the steps of applying a color layer onto a substrate and then applying, in turn, an adhesive layer and photo layer. After exposing the selected areas of the photo layer the unexposed areas of the photo layer are removed and then areas of the subjacent layers in register with the unexposed area are removed. The exposed areas of the photo layer are removed leaving the remaining areas of the color layer and the adhesive layer on the substrate which are subsequently placed on a carrier.
In the known method of this general type, the photo layer is applied directly to the adhesive layer. Since the photo layer is usually in a watery condition during application, it wets the adhesive layer in a poor manner. If the photo layer is mixed with a wetting agent to avoid this problem, the wetting agent usually impairs the adhesive character of the adhesive layer.